


the priest and the bumblebee

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (and Deans virginity), Author Is Confused, Bad Boy Castiel, But author likes this, Castiel has tattoos, Dean is a virgin, M/M, Out Of Character Castiel, Out of Character Dean, Priest Dean, Yes that means sex will happen, author doesn't know how to write sex, he tried, kind of inspired by Hallelujah by panic!at the disco, ok, that's all that matters, the author tried guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a preacher man and Castiel is a bad boy, Castiel likes Deans ass, Castiel takes Dean on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the priest and the bumblebee

Dean sighed as he closed the bible that had been resting on his desk for so long that a cloud of dust rose up.  
Right now he was just really tired, really hungry and....kind of horny.  
He stood and grabbed his jacket, which was draped over the chair he had been sitting in, quickly putting it on and walking out the door.

Five minutes later he was walking down the sidewalk when a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V ((to those of you who don't know what that is its the pimp mobile)) stopped next to him.  
"Hey cutie, want a ride?" A gravely voice asked, making Dean shudder as he turned to look at the driver.  
His cheeks flushed red when he saw the man behind the wheel, dark messy hair, and stunning blue eyes.  
"Uh..." he stared blushing when the other man gave a mischevious smirk.  
"Cmon cutie, get in." The man reached over popping the passenger door open revealing a bee tattoo on his wrist.  
Dean got in slightly numb and very shocked as he stared at the other man.  
"Aren't you just adorable...." The man smirked and made to nip at him "Close the door."  
Dean closed the door before turning to his mystery driver. "My n-name is Dean, what's yours?"  
The dark haired man smiled "Castiel, but you, you can call me Cas, or the man with a penis who made you scream." And with that he sped away from the curb bringing a very flustered Dean with him.  
Five minutes later Castiel, or Cas' hand was on Deans thigh. "So cutie, what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a, uh..." he stared at the hand on his thigh "a priest...."  
Castiel turned to him and smirked. "Does that mean your still a virgin or does that only apply to nuns?"  
Dean blushed profusely, turning a dark red.  
"Aw, our lil' Dean is a virgin...." Castiel's hand slipped towards Dean's crotch a little bit more. "What a turn on...."  
Dean bit his lip and looked at Castiel. "I l-live at 213 Oakland street..."  
Castiel looked at him strangely. "Cmon, babe, you may not have noticed this yet being a virgin and all...but I've been flirting with you, so, wanna become de virginized?"  
"What?!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Cmon, you gotta know what I'm talking about...." Castiel's hand slipped onto Deans groin, cupping his genitals through the dark denim

"You know...Dean," Dean shuddered when he heard the man growl put his name sexually. 'Your really cute....and I really want to go on a date with you..."  
Dean swollowed and blushed. "Th-thats..."  
"Oh baby...if your about to say 'that's a sin' I happen to know you don't believe that..." he smirked and leaned in, kissing Dean passionately on the lips.  
Dean gasped a he felt a hot tongue invading his mouth.  
When Castiel pulled away he grinned "You've read the bible, right, preacher boy?"  
Dean nodded quickly.  
"You know the angel Cassiel?" He smirked "my parents were bible thumpers, named me and my brothers after angels." He chuckled darkly. "Castiel, me, Michwal, the oldest, Gabriel, the trickster with a major sweet tooth, and of course..." he kissed Dean again, nipping his bottom lip. "Lucifer."  
"B-but...Lucifer is-"  
"Satan, yeah, but you know what? He had wings before he fell, he was an angel." Castiel smiled before his face grew dark. "But then God," he said it like an insult "decided that they should call humans the best," he snickered. "Fragile humans..."  
"Your..." Dean croaked out. "Your a human...."  
Castiel smiled "and so are you. So, human, Dean, cutie, sexy, wanna go on a date with an angel like me?"  
"W-when?" Dean stuttered out.  
"Right now, dinner, don't worry babe, no need to get up in a suit, keep your preacher gear on...it's hot" Castiel kissed him again roughly before speeding away from the curb.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like (or not like) it? What should happen?


End file.
